Game of Love and Pain
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: The Gods like to meddle just for fun or curiousity. When Eros, the God of Love and Desire, decides to test the love of Diana and Kal, Strife, the Goddess of Chaos and Discord wants to help, but things don't go as planned and spiral out of control...
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Or Not To Be Worthy**

 **This story was suppose to be a oneshot but has ended up being more...**

Mount Olympus

"Hmm...?" Eros, the god of Love and Desire, paced back and forth looking down at the scrying pool.

"What are you looking at? Creating some mischief, cousin?" Strife, the Goddess of chaos and discord asked.

"Mischief?" Eros raises his brow. "No, that's your job. My job is to set love right."

Strife rolled her eyes. "Yuck. You are such a softy. Where is the fire? The dangerous passion?"

"Hidden."

"What?"

"Your sister is hiding her passion."

"Who in hades name are you talking about?"

"Diana."

"Pft. She is nothing special."

Strife was the daughter of Zeus and Hera, making her Diana's half sister and Eros, their cousin.

Eros raised his brow. "Jealous, Strife?"

"Of her?! Please!" She paused for a moment. "But who is the good girl hiding from?"

"She and this Kryptonian, Kal-El, they are walking on a tight rope."

Strife grinned. "Then why don't we help them a bit. Challenging that hidden passion. It will be fun to watch unfold."

Strife moved closer to Eros nudging his shoulder and played with his hair.

Eros frowned and pushed her away.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. You know you do. Don't you want to know if this godly creature from another world is worthy of your precious beloved little cousin?"

Eros stared at her then sighed rolling his eyes annoyed. "What's the plan?"

Strife smiled deviously. "Oh this will be so much fun..."

* * *

 **WatchTower: War Room**

"Kal, pay attention. If there is ever a time you find yourself powerless, you need to be prepared."

"Diana, I appreciate your concern but I've taken that into consideration," he smiled. "I've trained before."

"But you haven't been trained by me."

Kal laughed. "Ok, Di, I'm ready for whatever you got for me."

Diana arched her brow. "Simulator initiate"

 ** _"Simulator initiating..."_**

The room turned of red.

"Wha-?" Kal looked around.

"I asked Vic to give this room a few upgrades for us all. Are you ready?"

"Ready, Princess."

Diana ran at him and began swiping her fists at him, hitting into his arm as he moved his arms, blocking her. Her eyes narrowed as she dipped down and swung her leg across his ankles, making him fall back before he was hopping back onto his feet. Kal dodged her once more before taking her arm and swinging her over his head, hitting her back on the mat. He looked down at her and grinned.

"You aren't joking around."

"I never do when it comes to this."

"How was that, though?"

"You block too much." Diana stood up. "We have a lot of work to do."

"How about when we finish with miniature boot camp, I take you out to dinner?"

Diana paused for a moment trying to hold back her smile. "We will see..."

Kal smirked as they lunged at each other again. They went on until Diana pinned Kal down on the floor. They were both breathing heavily staring at each other.

 _"Do it now."_

"So about dinner?"

Diana still stared down at him and all of a sudden her facial expression had changed from amused flirtation to an absolute blank.

"Diana?"

"No."

Kal frowned. "What?"

"I said no," she said sternly. "Don't ever ask me anything like that ever again." She quickly got up to walk out the room.

"Hey wait a minute, Diana? Diana?" Kal got up quickly and grabbed her hand. "Di, wait."

"I said no!" She quickly turned around punching him in his face knocking him back down to the floor."

Kal was shocked watching as she left the room. He sat there stunned and heartbroken.

Eros winced. "I felt that. Poor guy. Was that too much? It might have been."

"No...no. That was just enough. Let's just watch for now."

Diana's all of a sudden shift in attitude did not go unnoticed. She was not only cold to Kal but everyone she was around.

* * *

 **Themyscira Embassy**

"Ms. Prince, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Would you please leave me to my work. Cancel all meetings for the week."

"But you were anticipating Governor Ryan's meeting about the new sponsorship."

"Then reschedule."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning me, Nicole?"

"No-no ma'am. I am sorry. I will get on to the rescheduling right away."

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

"Who knew Princess Goody had it in her? I like this side."

"Don't get too excited, Strife. That's not what we are doing."

Strife rolled her eyes. "You know the way the humans describe you is much more fun than what you actually are."

"And what with that be?"

"A cute little baby with wings who shoots tiny heart arrows..."she teased laughing.

Eros scuffed and glared. "Oh, shut up. This is reality not ignorant human fantasies."

* * *

 **Metropolis DownTown Center Mall**

"You imbeciles, stay back, I've got this," Wonder Woman told Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman.

"Man, I'm not sure what the hell is going on but Wondy needs to drop the attitude," Green Lantern said.

"I'm giving one warning...do not tempt her. Whatever is wrong, it's serious. I'm going to find out," Superman said.

Inside the Mall

"Parasite!"

He grinned evilly turning around. "Ah...Wonder Woman...Very kind to deliver yourself. I will quiet enjoy feasting on you."

Wonder Woman frowned gripping her lasso tighter.

She whipped it around, tying up Parasite. She slung him into a store window shattering it. She then slammed him into the floor.

"Wonder Woman, stop!" Superman yelled flying in.

She slammed parasite once again knocking him complete unconscious. She then took out her sword.

Superman grabbed her hand. "I said stop!"

She frowned at him. "You dare lay a hand on me, Kryptonian? I warned you!"

"Wait a minu-"

Wonder Woman punched him knocking him into a food court table.

"Oh shit!" Lantern said.

"Lantern, get Parasite. The rest of us will make sure everyone else is out."

Wonder Woman was about to kick Superman in his face until he grabbed her ankle and slammed her down.

"Let me go!"

"No! Not until you calm down!"

"Let me go!"

"I'm sorry but I won't! Not until you calm down, dammit!"

She stared into his eyes. "Well I sure as hell not sorry for this!"

Her eyes turned of blue lightening and all of a sudden there was a bright light and a blast. Superman went flying through the roof of the mall and landing in the parking lot.

"What the hell was that? What the hell just happened?!" Shazam questioned.

"Keep moving, kid!" Flash said.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Eros watched from the scrying pool horrified.

"This was not what I imagined. Was not my plan."

Strife tried to keep a straight face but was too highly amused. She let out a low snicker. Eros looked at her and glared.

"Do you have something to do with this? Why am I asking?! Of course you did! What did you do?!"

"You can't have all the fun. I don't think she will hurt her lover too much. But isn't that what you are trying to make clear? Sometimes love hurts and causes so much pain..."

* * *

 **Metropolis Mall**

Superman and Wonder Woman were still fighting...well Superman was mostly blocking. Wonder Woman threw a bolt of lighting.

"I am the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods! You will pay for challenging me!"

"Di, this isn't you!" He could hear heart beating extremely fast. "Please, Diana, calm down. I know you are angry with me. But innocent people will get hurt. I know you don't want that."

Diana charged at him, punching him right in his jaw.

"You will die, Kryptonian..."

"Di...Diana...no..." Kal stuttered spitting up blood. "You wouldn't do this. This...This isn't you."

She kicked him in his stomach.

"You don't know me!"

It started pouring down raining. Superman tried to stand up but Wonder Woman kicked him back down.

"You are weak...pathetic..."

"I won't fight you, Diana. I refuse. I won't. Not like this. I know...I know you. This...this isn't...this isn't you."

She stared at him, her eyes blazing. But then all of a sudden, her eyes stared to soften, changing back to normal. Her heartbeat started slowing down.

"Kal?" She said in a soft sad tone.

Kal looked up at her, seeing the sadness and hurt on her face.

"Diana?"

She then started falling unconscious. Kal caught her in the nick of time and cradled her in his arms and hugged her close.

"I'm right here, Di. I've got you." Kal looked at her and caressed her cheek. He was scared and heartbroken. "I'm going to figure out what's happening to you, okay? Everything is going to be alright."

"Oh aww! How disgustingly precious!"

Kal looked up to see Strife and Eros appearing in front of him.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Diana is under a spell. She-"

"She is losing her soul," Strife said adding fuel to the fire.

"What?!" Kal moved fast laying Diana gently down then grabbing Eros by his neck. "What the hell did you do to her?" He eyes turned red.

"If you don't let me go, creature, you will lose Diana forever and your own life," Eros threatened.

"If you don't get Diana back by having her fall in love with you again, she will never not only love you again but never love again at all and her soul lost forever."

Eros glanced at Strife not at all liking this at all. She went too far but this can not be changed.

"How can you do this?! Why?!" Kal questioned.

"Are you worthy of this challenge of Love, Kryptonian? Prove yourself."

They instantly disappeared.

Kal sighed, taking off his cape. Picking up Diana, he wrapped it around her, cradling her close again.

"Superman? Super...Clark? Clark, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Bruce."

"What happened? Communications were offline. Come to the tower and-"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm taking Diana home."

"She is unstable."

"I'll take care of her."

"Are you out of your mind? She tried to kill you! She will do it again!"

He glanced down at Diana.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Bruce. Superman out."

* * *

 **London: Diana's Condominium**

Kal landed on Diana's balcony. She still hadn't woken up yet, which was really worrying him. He gently put her over his shoulder so he could open the door with her spare key she had under a flower pot.

When he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him, he carried Diana to her room. As he was about to lay her down on the bed, he was hesitant. He wasn't just going to leave her. He just couldn't.

Kal gently laid her down on the bed and took off her boots. He then was hesitant again but had to get her out her wet clothes. He slowly took her body suit off then covered her with the quilt she had on the bed. He took off his own suit, leaving him only in his boxers.

He cuddled close to Diana, holding her protectively. He caressed her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth and kissed her forehead.

"Diana, I can't lose you," he whispered. "I'm going to get you back. I will fight for you...for us."

He kissed her forehead once more, embracing her tighter as he closed his eyes listening to her heartbeat.


	2. Start Over

**Start Over**

The next morning...

Diana's eyes shot open. She gasped sitting up abruptly.

"Hey."

She gasped again as she looked up toward her bedroom doorway to see Kal. She glanced off to the side and frowned. As she was just about to reach for her sword, Kal dashed for it, getting it before her.

"There is no need for this."

"What the hell are you doing here? Put my damn sword down, now, you-"

"And let you start swinging it at me? No. There's no need for name calling either."

Diana glared at him. "I said put my-" As she jumped out of bed, she felt dizzy and was about to fall over.

"Hey! Hey! No, don't do that again..." Kal dropped the sword and caught her.

However, this time Diana jerked away from and fell back on the bed. She realized she was half naked only in her strapless bra and underwear.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine. But you need to lay back down."

Diana begrudgingly laid back down covering herself with the quilt.

"Why the hell are you still in my presences? Why am I without clothes?"

"You passed out last night. It was raining. I brought you home and you needed to be looked after."

"You didn't have to stay."

"You just almost passed out again. So yes, I did have to stay. I needed and wanted to. I don't care if you don't like it. You don't have to say thank you, I'm not looking for that. I just want you safe," he said sternly. "It's not like I haven't seen you completely naked before either."

Diana was silent and stared at him angrily but she was at a loss of words.

It was true. At the moment, Diana might not remember but she and Kal has had moments of almost giving completely into their feelings. Though, they stopped, feeling as though the timing was not right and might have been moving too fast.

There was even a time Kal came over to visit and caught Diana getting out the shower, it seemed as though she didn't mind at all. She was open with him and he with her. But now, Diana was so distant and cold. Kal couldn't let her put up a wall between them. He couldn't let Eros and Strife win.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I made your favorite breakfast anyway and coffee."

Diana couldn't believe this man had nerve to continue challenging her and not only that but he was still being nice.

"If you want anything come in the kitchen after you get ready. If you don't, that's fine too but I'm not going anywhere and you'll just have to stay in bed all day."

Kal walked over to pick up her sword again. "This is staying with me." He scanned the room for anymore weapons and walked over to her dresser picking up a dagger behind it. "This too."

He left the room halfway slamming the door. He sighed, calming down. Talking to Diana like that broke his heart even more but he had to be stern with her.

Diana sighed and got out of bed. She didn't understand what was happening to her, physically and emotionally but she knew something was all wrong.

After about 45 minutes, Diana finally came out of her room and walked to the kitchen. Clark was sitting at the table seemingly waiting for her. He gave her a small smile but she didn't react nor say anything, just sat down.

Clark got up to reheat her plate and make her a cup of coffee.

"Here you go. Spinach omelete with extra cheese and mushrooms side of bacon...coffee with extra cream and sugar. And a cup of water."

Diana stared down at the food. It smelled and looked so delightful. And he did know exactly what she liked.

"Thank you..." she said lowly.

Diana was hesitant eating slowly. It was so good but she wasn't going to tell him that. It was awkwardly silent and Clark just watched her.

Diana glanced up at him and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You don't have to watch over me like a child," she snapped.

"No. But you are starting to act like one."

Diana gasped and took the water, dashing it on him.

He didn't deserved that...or maybe he did.

Diana stormed off going back to her room.

"Diana wait! Wait a min-" His communicator started going off. "Dammit!"

Diana slammed the door and Clark sighed dramatically.

"What Bruce?! I'm busy!" Clark said finally answering.

"Meet me in Gotham."

"I just said I am busy."

"Take Diana to the Tower."

"And lock her up like a prisoner? Not going to happen."

"Clark."

"Let me handle this. I'll be there when I get there."

Clark turned his communicator back off. He knocked on Diana's bedroom door.

"Diana, open the door."

"Leave me alone."

He sighed. "Can we start over?"

"We never had a start in the first place."

"You don't mean that and you know that's not true. In a day or so things have changed for the worse. But I'm trying to make things better, Diana. I know you are frustrated. I am too. But please just...don't push me away."

"I just want to be left alone."

"That's fine. I...I need to head out anyway but I'll be back."

"Don't bother."

He sighed again. "Be careful while I am gone."

He walked away to change into his suit.

Diana sat in the middle of her bed staring blankly at nothing. When she heard the patio door shut she jumped.

"Kal?" She got up quickly opening her door. "Kal?"

She ran to the balcony but she was too late. He was already gone.

"I'm sorry."

Her heart sunk and tears started welling up in her eyes. She goes back inside and closes the door. She leaned against it breaking down. She knew she was losing herself slowly...painfully but didn't understand why. She didn't understand why she was being so cruel and cold to Kal, her best friend, the one person she trusted the most.

 _ **"Can you really trust him? Or is he just playing the pity card to take advantage of you?"**_

"What?" Diana stood up looking around.

 _ **"He doesn't love you and he isn't worthy of your love. You two are too different."**_

"That's not true! Whoever you are? Show yourself!"

 _ **"I am you...Diana."**_

"No!"

 _ **"What kind of Amazon are you?"**_

Her heart started beating fast and her eyes started changing again.

"No...no...not again...I won't."

She started having flashbacks of her fight with Kal.

 _ **"Yes...you almost killed him. You did that."**_

"Stop it."

 _ **"This is who you truly are...the daughter of Zeus, the Amazon Princess. This love nonsense is pathetic."**_

"No...I said stop it!" Diana picked up a vase throwing it at the wall. "Stay out of my head!

* * *

Hessia's Dojo

Clark Kent walked in nervously. He stood waiting for Hessia, Diana's Amazonian mentor and friend to finish her class. Hessia was also like a mother to Diana. Diana had so much respect for her, Clark knew Hessia could possibly be able to help with her and Diana would at least listen.

Hessia glanced up then did a double take seeing him. From his facial expression she could already tell something wasn't right.

"Alright, children, you did great today. Remember to practice your techniques at home, but please be careful not to break anything."

The girls giggled. "Yes, Master Hessia."

Hessia bowed to her students and walked over to Clark. "We can talk privately in my office."

Clark followed her. Once in her office, Clark spotted a picture of Diana holding a trophy. He picked it up and smiled.

"She didn't want to enter that tournament. She felt she had too much of an advantage. I told her not to worry about it and have fun. After this picture she gave her first place trophy to the second place winner."

"Diana is...she is very special. She-"

"What's wrong, Clark? Is Diana in trouble?"

Clark sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I need you to watch over her. I need to go to Gotham. Diana doesn't need to be alone. I'm the only one that can help get Diana back."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"It's the Gods."

"The Gods?! What do they want from her now?"

"No, it's me. I have to...prove myself or Diana...she'll be lost forever. I can't let that happen. I can't lose her, Hessia."

Hessia was so surprised and overwhelmed not only at the situation but to see first hand and realize how much he truly cared and loved Diana. She never saw a man so sad because of a woman in her life.

"I will do all that I can to help you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Diana's Condominium

Diana poured her another cup of coffee but jumped and dropped it breaking the cup and spilling the coffee all over the floor when she heard a knock on her door.

She deep breathed and flew over the mess to the door. She looked out the peephole to see Hessia.

Diana unlocked and opened the door.

"I don't want any company right now, Hessia."

Hessia raised her brow and walked in. "Good afternoon to you too, Diana."

Diana frown and closed the door. "What are you doing here, Hessia? Don't you have classes?"

"I do but I came to come get you. Clark was right. You-"

"Clark?!" Diana questioned getting angry. "He sent you? I told him to leave me alone!"

"You are going to calm that tone down, right now!" Hessia warned. "You know I am not the one to tolerate this behavior...especially from you! I am here to help you just as Clark is. You are not pushing either of us away! You understand?"

Diana was reluctant but slowly nodded.

"Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up then I'm taking you to the dojo and the outlet."

* * *

Gotham

When Superman landed in Gotham, near Wayne Tower, he quickly changed into his Clark Kent attire.

Walking in, he adjusted his glasses.

"May I help you, Sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Wayne."

She looked at Clark a bit curious.

"Uh..." Clark reached into his jacket pocket. "I'm Clark Kent, Reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Ah, one moment Mr. Kent."

"Clark Kent."

Clark turned to see Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne." Clark walked over to him and shook his hand.

They walked to the elevators.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked.

Clark glanced at him and sighed. "She's still at home."

"I assume not alone."

"Of course not. I had a close friend of hers watch over her."

They walked silently to Bruce's office.

"Why am I here?"

"You wouldn't come to the Tower so I had to improvise. I have an important meeting I about 20 minutes. Within this time I expect you to tell me what the hell is going on."

Clark sighed. "Dammit, Bruce! I said I can handle this."

"Vic showed the mall surveillance. Right after you caught Diana when she fainted, you looked up as if you saw someone but the cameras shut off. Who was that?"

"Diana's cousin and sister."

"The Olympians?"

"Who else, Bruce? That's why I don't need anyone getting involved unless I ask."

"You are walking a dangerous line, Clark."

"Don't you think I know that?! But I don't give a damn because Diana is in danger! I could lose her and I won't let that happen." Clark put his head down. "The look she gave me before she passed out...Diana is still there. I can see her...the real her. I just...I know what I'm doing. Stay out of the way. Do not get the League involved."

Without letting Bruce say another word, Clark walked out of Bruce's office.

* * *

London: Hessia's Dojo

"Miss. Diana is here!"

The girls crowded around Diana. Hessia immediately noticed how distant Diana was.

"Girls, Miss Diana isn't feeling too well but she still wanted to come and watch you all," Hessia smiled.

* * *

Metropolis: Daily Planet

"Yo, Clark, where have you been? I stopped by your place last night and this morning."

"Sorry, Jim. Got a lot on my mind. I'm going to be out the office for a couple of days."

"Where ya headed?"

"London."

"London? Why?"

"I'm going to be staying with a friend, needs help with some personal things."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not quite sure. I'll still be running my blog and column though."

"Well hope everything's alright! Catch you when you

get back! Oh and maybe you'll meet a cute girl there."

Clark laughed slightly and shook his head.

* * *

Back with Diana and Hessia 

After her classes, Hessia took Diana to the outlet. However, Diana was still so distant and quiet. After walking around a while, Hessia got a text from Clark saying he was on his way back and would pick up dinner.

Hessia couldn't help but smile amazed at Clark for caring for Diana so much. She had had her share of relationships: good, bad, down right awful, but she had never truly experienced what she saw between Clark and Diana.

Hessia opened the door.

"Come on in, Clark."

"Thanks."

Clark went to the kitchen and set the bags down.

"I'll get that. You can go try to talk to her."

"Where is she?"

"The patio. She been there for about 2 hours. Quiet all day."

Clark sighed and nodded.

"Diana?"

She glanced at him and deep breathed rolling her eyes.

"I brought something for you to eat."

"I don't want anything from you."

"It's your favorite and I got ice cream too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this. Why won't you leave me alone? What do you want from me?"

"Diana, you aren't yourself. I know you know that. I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help from you!" She yelled. "I told you not to come back! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"What is it, Diana?! What did I do to you to make you so angry? Do you even know?!"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Clark sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Diana!"

"It's okay, Hessia. I'll-"

Clark could hear the WatchTower alert: Breaking- Emergency on the East Coast

Knowing exactly what the look on his face meant, Diana was just about to take off.

"No! You are staying here," he said getting in front of her.

"The hell I am!"

"Look, Diana, we can finish this fight of ours later, but please, I need you to stay here."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child or a dog!"

"No, that's not...that's not what I'm trying to do. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt and right now...just...please..."

She knew what he was trying to say. The incident at the mall kept replaying in her head, taunting her and it could happen again if she couldn't keep control.

Diana flew back inside without saying a word. Clark sighed hearing her bedroom door slam.

"Go, Clark. I'll watch her."

"Thanks, Hessia. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hessia watched him fly off.

When she couldn't see him anymore, Hessia sighed walking back inside. She went to Diana's room and knocked on the door.

"He is gone now."

"You can leave now too."

"What did I say earlier?! I am not having it! Now open this door or I will kick it down!"

No more than a minute, Diana slowly opened the door, tears falling uncontrollably down her face.

"Diana?" Hessia questioned shocked.

She had never seen Diana cry. Even when Diana was just a child on Themyscira before Hessia left, Diana never cried and would fight to hold her tears back even if she wanted to.

"I'm trying to control it, Hessia. Whatever is happening to me...controlling me...I can't hurt him. I can't hurt Clark."

* * *

Mount Olympus

"Oh, this is so good!" Strife clapped having maybe a bit too much fun with this. "Don't you feel all the tension, Eros?"

Eros was quiet, staring down into the scrying pool. He hadn't said much since the encounter with Clark.

"What are you two up to?"

Strife and Eros turned around.

"Ah, Apollo! Hermes! Would you like to watch as well? It's like a...what does the humans call it? A soap opera!"

"This is not a game or fake dramatics, Strife," Eros snapped.

Apollo and Hermes was confused.

"We are having a little challenge against the Kryptionian Kal-El."

"The second rate Sun God?" Apollo questioned with disdain.

"Eros, being the oh so lovable cousin wanted to test him. See if he is worthy of Diana's love." Strife smiled. "I decided to help a bit give a little more to this challenge."

"With you involved...this is not good," Hermes said. "Eros? What were you thinking? If Aphrodite or Hera finds out..."

"I know," Eros said cutting him off. "Hopefully it will all be over before then..."


End file.
